


Drinks

by akaHAZZAP



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 4x03, Couple, Drinks, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaHAZZAP/pseuds/akaHAZZAP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because we all know where Oliver's hand was during the OTA drinks... 4x03 extended scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this nice wee Drabble from last nights episode!

"Original Team Arrow!" 

Felicity smiled happily as she took a small slip from her glass, the star fruit hitting her nose haphazardly. 

She couldn't really believe that they were all there. John, Oliver and her. It felt like ages since they had last enjoyed spending some downtime together. What with Oliver and John's rather lengthy dispute, and their prolonged trip away and with everything else that had happened in the last eight months with Thea and Roy it really had been forever. 

But she was grateful now, so utterly happy that two of her most favourite people were once again back on speaking terms and that they were both hopefully on the long and windy road to resolve and heal their heavily damaged relationship. It was a shame that it had taken so long but the stubbornness from both parties was obvious. And Felicity was damn well glad that she'd had enough of their stupidity and bashed their heads together because they were a team again. And now she knew they had each other's backs again, and even if it meant Oliver taking a bullet for Dig she knew that deep down they were far safer working as a team than moping around apart.

"I'm so happy you know, that we are finally getting to do this, the three of us having a nice adult drink and the pair of you actually being able to stomach each other," she laughed, her hand landing on Oliver's knee under the table in a slightly more than friendly gesture. But Felicity being Felicity didn't even realise what her hand was doing to Oliver or the way his eyes darkened as he glanced down at her.

"It's just like old times," smiled Oliver, moving uncomfortably at the sudden fullness of his pants. He gulped trying to steady his nerves but the way that Felicity squeezed his leg even harder, her green nails a stark comparison to his jeans didn't help one bit.

"I'm glad too" smiled John over his beer bottle. "I know I shouldn't have kept my research from you, but maybe we can get down to the bottom of this together."

Felicity nodded in agreement before plucking the star fruit off her glass and narrowing her eyes at it a little before popping half of it into her mouth.

And that really was the final straw. Oliver let out a quiet groan, a mix of approval with frustration as he watched her lips narrow around the fruit and her suck softly on it. He shut his eyes momentarily, remembering the way those lips had wrapped around him only the previous night.

Before he could even stop himself he found himself slipping his hand onto her thigh, fairly high up and Felicity jumped slightly in shock, her eyes opening more startled as she tried to concentrate on John speaking, now about Lyla and little Sara. But the way that Oliver's hand was continually moving, further up and... Oh, yes... Definitely up was utterly distracting.

Oliver glanced up at John, nodding his head in agreement at who knows what as he continued his ministrations his thumb brushing and caressing the inside of her thigh. 

He loved doing this, having the knowledge that he knew exactly how to make Felicity shudder and moan within moments. His hand made another attempt to work its way further up her leg and succeeding in somehow managing to continue its way up underneath her dress and so dangerously close to exactly where he wanted to be at that very moment.

"Oliver..." Felicity warned, her lips barely moving in an attempt to make sure that John wasn't aware of what was really happening underneath the table. 

Oliver chuckled in reply, his wandering fingers giving her leg a squeeze as it continued up her thigh, his fingers tracing in a soothing pattern and finding the crease of where her legs met her body. 

Felicity shuddered, trying to bite back a moan through her bottom lip. That move really was not a good move for her blood pressure. Or really appropriate for being out in public.

In a sober attempt to try and rein herself in Felicity shifted her weight in the chair, trying to pull slightly away from Oliver but in the end ending up rather close to him, her thigh right against his. Her right leg flopping out slightly giving him more access which she really didn't want to give him but she for some reason her head and legs were just not cooperating at all.

It was only when his fingers brushed her panties and she felt herself pool with even more warmth that she slammed her legs shut trapping his hand that he realised that maybe he had gone one tiny step too far.

"Right I think I have had enough margaritas for one night!" squeaked a beetroot Felicity. She picked up her glass and downed the last dregs of her drink before pushing herself up quickly. She was eager to leave the table and the warmness inside her and outside of her now only enforced her need to get back to the loft or her car where Oliver's hand could really be where she wanted it to be.

Diggle raised an eyebrow at her, a curious look on his face as he tried to work out what was going on. He didn't really need to think too long judging by the look of Felicity's flushed cheeks and Oliver's smug look.

"Lyla and Sara are getting back tomorrow so I suppose I should head back anyway..." replied John, standing up as he past his arms through the sleeves of his dark black jacket. The least he could do was make this easier on the pair.

"We should definitely do this again...? Right Oliver? Maybe with Lyla next time? Or you, Lyla and Sara can come over for tea at ours? Oliver makes the best macaroni and cheese ever it is literally to die for," smiled Felicity her eyes rolling back at the memory of the way the cheese and pasta melted in her mouth. She shifted her weight impatiently from foot to foot as Oliver helped her pull on her jacket, him taking particular care. His hands brushing up and down her sides and dancing over the collar of her jacket, his fingers dragging over her skin in a delicious way.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea," mused Dig as he hugged Felicity, before nodding his head at Oliver as they began to head out.

Oliver pulled Felicity closer to him as they guided their way out of the bar, his arm slung around her and through her jacket. His hand made its way down, inch by inch until it was resting on her ass which thankfully wasn't obvious to the entire world.

"I agree, I'm glad we are back on speaking terms John..."

"Me too, anyway I better be off..."

"Goodnight John!"

"See you tomorrow John," Oliver replied, nodding in farewell as he and Felicity headed over to her car which was parked away from the others.

"Seriously Oliver you need to stop doing that!" gritted Felicity between her teeth but a slightly playful look on her face

"Doing what?"

"Ohh don't you do this to me Mr I'll have my hands all over you to make you all hot and bothered when we are out for some nice drinks with our friend who I only just made up with after six long and tiring months of arguments..." mimicked Felicity, her voice dropping a few decibels in an attempt to sound more like Oliver.

"All hot and bother hm?" He smirked, his eyebrow raising suggestively at her.

"Really Oliver? That's all you understood from what I just said Oliver?"

"Yep," he replied, pulling her closer to him as they came to a halt right next to her car, his lips ghosting her own ones as she let out a shaky breath clearly effected by Oliver just being him.

"Oliver... We can't-" 

But his lips found hers then, his tongue cutting of her hardly formed sentence as she relaxed into the familiarity of the kiss. Her hands finding his neck as she stretched up towards him, her chest coming flush against his and where they were and what they were doing didn't really enter into her mind as his hand once again found its way up the inside of her thigh. 

It didn't take long but thankfully they somehow managed to make it into the car before his hand found where she really needed it to be.


End file.
